wikiminefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Módulo:Tabela de episódio
This module implements and local HTMLcolor = mw.loadData( 'Módulo:Color contrast/colors' ) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- EpisodeTable class -- The main class. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local contrast_ratio = require('Módulo:Color contrast')._ratio local EpisodeTable = {} function EpisodeTable.cell(background, width, text, reference) local cell = mw.html.create('th') -- Cell cell:attr('scope','col') :css('background',background or '#CCCCFF') :css('width',width ~= '' and width .. '%' or nil) :wikitext(text) -- Reference if reference then cell:wikitext(" " .. EpisodeTable.reference(reference, background)) end return cell end function EpisodeTable.reference(reference, background) local link1_cr = contrast_ratio{'#0645AD', background or '#CCCCFF', 'error' = 0} local link2_cr = contrast_ratio{'#0B0080', background or '#CCCCFF', 'error' = 0} local refspan = mw.html.create('span') :wikitext(reference) if link1_cr < 7 or link2_cr < 7 then refspan :css('background-color','white') :css('padding','1px') :css('display','inline-block') :css('line-height','50%') end return tostring(refspan) end function EpisodeTable.abbr(text,title) local abbr = mw.html.create('abbr') :attr('title',title) :wikitext(text) return tostring(abbr) end function EpisodeTable.part(frame,args) local row = mw.html.create('tr') local black_cr = contrast_ratio{args.c, 'black', 'error' = 0} local white_cr = contrast_ratio{'white', args.c, 'error' = 0} local displaytext = (not args.nopart and 'Parte ' or ) .. (args.p or '') row:tag('td') :attr('colspan',13) :css('text-align','center') :css('background-color', args.c) :css('color', black_cr > white_cr and 'black' or 'white') :wikitext("'" .. frame:expandTemplate({title='Âncora visível',args={displaytext}}) .. "'" .. (args.r and " " .. EpisodeTable.reference(args.r, args.c) or '')) return tostring(row) end function EpisodeTable.new(args) args = args or {} local categories = '' local background = (args.background and args.background ~= '' and args.background ~= '#') and args.background or nil -- Add # to background if necessary if background ~= nil and HTMLcolorbackground nil then background = '#'..(mw.ustring.match(background, '^%s#*(a-fA-F0-9*)%s*$') or '') end -- Create episode table local root = mw.html.create('table') root :addClass('wikitable') :addClass('plainrowheaders') :addClass('wikiepisodetable') :css('width', args.total_width and string.gsub(args.total_width,'%%',) .. '%' or '100%') -- Caption if args.caption then root:tag('caption'):wikitext(args.caption) end -- Colour contrast; add to category only if it's in the mainspace local title = mw.title.getCurrentTitle() local black_cr = contrast_ratio{background, 'black', 'error' = 0} local white_cr = contrast_ratio{'white', background, 'error' = 0} if title.namespace 0 and (args.background and args.background ~= '' and args.background ~= '#') and black_cr < 7 and white_cr < 7 then categories = categories .. 'Categoria:!Artigos usando Predefinição:Tabela de episódios com combinações de cores inválidas' end -- Main row local mainRow = root:tag('tr') mainRow :css('color', background and (black_cr > white_cr and 'black' or 'white') or 'black') :css('text-align', 'center') -- Cells do local used_season = false local country = args.country ~= '' and args.country ~= nil local viewers = (country and 'A' or 'A') .. 'udiência' .. ' ' .. (country and args.country or ) .. ((not args.viewers_type or args.viewers_type ~= '') and ' (' .. (args.viewers_type or 'em milhões') .. ')' or '') local cellNames = { {'overall','EpisodeNumber',EpisodeTable.abbr('№','Número') .. ((args.season or args.series or args.EpisodeNumber2 or args.EpisodeNumber2Series or args.forceoverall) and ' na série' or '')}, {'season','EpisodeNumber2',EpisodeTable.abbr('№','Número') .. ' na temporada'}, {'series','EpisodeNumber2Series',EpisodeTable.abbr('№','Número') .. ' na temporada'}, {'title','Title','Título'}, {'aux1','Aux1',}, {'director','DirectedBy','Dirigido por'}, {'writer','WrittenBy','Escrito por'}, {'aux2','Aux2',}, {'aux3','Aux3',}, {'airdate','OriginalAirDate',(args.released and 'Lançamento' or 'Exibição original')}, {'altdate','AltDate',}, {'prodcode','ProdCode',EpisodeTable.abbr('Cód.','Código') .. ' de produção'}, {'viewers','Viewers',viewers}, {'aux4','Aux4',} } for k,v in pairs(cellNames) do local thisCell = args[v1] or args[v2] if thisCell and (v1 ~= 'series' or (v1 'series' and used_season false)) then if v1 'season' then used_season = true end if (k <= 3 and thisCell '') then thisCell = '5' end local thisCellT = args[v1 .. 'T'] or args[v2 .. 'T'] local thisCellR = args[v1 .. 'R'] or args[v2 .. 'R'] mainRow:node(EpisodeTable.cell(background, thisCell, thisCellT or v3, thisCellR)) end end -- Episodes root:node(args.episodes) end return tostring(root) .. categories end -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -- Exports -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- local p = {} function p.main(frame) local args = require('Módulo:Arguments').getArgs(frame, { removeBlanks = false, wrappers = 'Predefinição:Tabela de episódios' }) return EpisodeTable.new(args) end function p.part(frame) local args = require('Módulo:Arguments').getArgs(frame, { removeBlanks = false, wrappers = 'Predefinição:Tabela de episódios/part' }) return EpisodeTable.part(frame,args) end function p.ref(frame) local args = require('Módulo:Arguments').getArgs(frame, { removeBlanks = false, }) return EpisodeTable.reference(args.r,args.b) end return p